The growing use of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) or aerial drones has raised concerns about privacy because aerials drones often are equipped with an array of sensors (e.g., cameras) and can easily travel in areas where people traditionally have had an expectation of privacy (e.g., in their homes, backyards, etc.). This can be particularly problematic when aerial drones are used for commercial purposes (e.g., package deliveries) in population dense areas, where more people are likely to notice drone operations. Eventually, such concerns may lead to widespread opposition to the commercial or private use of drones. Accordingly, service providers and manufacturers face significant technical challenges to operating drones while also minimizing potential privacy concerns.